ARANEA
by Cloud T. Hollows
Summary: She was caught in his web before the trap was even set.   OC Alois
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided to try my luck at something different than what I usually do. I got this idea while watching the last few episodes of Kuroshitsuji II late last night. I'm not sure if I will continue this, but I sure like writing this. **

**WARNING!: SLIGHT RAPE MENTIONS AND ALOIS TRANCY'S PAST REVEALED. **

**I apologize in advance if you spot any grammar errors or if Lily seems like a Mary Sue. **

** Flame all you want.**

**READ AND REVIEW. Please...**?

* * *

><p>"<em>Jim…" Her pale hand rubbed the young boy's blond head. He leaned toward it, seeking the warmth hidden in the pale limb. The slim fingers weaved their way through the pale locks and rubbed the scalp beneath. She could feel the dirt and grime hidden on his skin and through the greasy locks. Every now and again she would come across a cut or a bruise hidden in the pale tresses.<em>

_He was like a doll, or a girl. His slim face was pale and accented his high cheekbones. Even at this young age. She lightly ran her fingers across his beautiful, long lashes. Dainty features, slim fingers, and beautiful eyes. Jim shouldn't be locked in this hell hole with her. She deserved to be here. Dark hair and eyes; her fingers were callused from spending her childhood in this disgusting man's cellar. Her skin was rough and bruised. Unattended cuts and scrapes caused scars and unsightly marks. _

_He wasn't much better off. _

_Jim's eyelids began to twitch along with the corners of his mouth. The young girl cradled his head closer to her chest as a silhouette ran the length of their cell. It blocked the dusty floor and disgusting bodies crowded together. Scooting herself closer to the corner, and further from the world beyond the bars of the cell, she gently pushed the now awake Jim behind her frame. They held onto each-other as one of the maids opened the cell door._

_The reaction was almost instant. _

_The other bodies desperately pushed their way to the walls and away from the women. The children pushed passed their dead comrades protecting their filthy faces and bodies. The maids ignored the fleeting children and made their way toward the dead bodies. They picked up each one and carried it away to be disposed of. Jim's grip tightened on her slim hand as every maid seemed to creep closer to where they cowered. _

"_Lily, what are they doing..?" Jim quietly whispered into the younger female's ear. She hushed him and pressed closer to the corner. His other hand began to weave through her hair just as she had with his. Gently tugging, he pulled through the knots and tangles in the ebony mess. She felt him press a small kiss to her shoulder and rest his head against it._

"_An infection," Lily quietly whispered over her shoulder to him. "That's why all the other children have been sick and some even dying." She stared ahead with a hard expression. "They are taking everything that is affected and burning it. What isn't flesh is being boiled." She quickly turned around a pinched his soft cheeks and rubbed his face, adding color to his pale tone. She wasn't going to allow him to be mistaken for one of the sick children.  
><em>

_Suddenly, a hand shot down and grabbed the two by their hair. _

_Jim gave a small shout of surprise while Lily remained silent. The maid looked disgusted by the two as she pulled them out of the cell. _

"_Clean these two up! Master Trancy has requested their presence,"_

_ The rest was blur. Cold water was poured on them, wetting their shaking frames and washing some of the grime off their bodies. Lily tried to ignore Jim's horrified expression as she they were separated. Her cold demeanor didn't change as a maid scrubbed her long ebony locks, another scrubbed her calloused feet and the rest of her body. When the cold water rushed against her slim frame, she shook. The maid quickly dried her hair and pulled it into an intricate up do. Her lips were painted red, and her eyes out-lined in black. The maid quickly pulled a thin silk kimono robe around her body tying it with urgency. The pattern was a crimson red with multicolored flowers. An eerie spider web traced up the bottom, sending shivers up Lily's spine. It fell loosely over her shoulders exposing the small amount of cleavage she had._

_The maid quietly led her over to the awaiting Jim. He wore the exact robe she did. His demeanor seemed different though, his mouth was twisted into a half smirk and he walked with a swing to his hips. Lily linked her arm though his, he gave her the most twisted smile in the world. She found herself smiling along with him as they walked closer to their fate. It would be his first time with Master Trancy.  
><em>

_Lilith Wilson blocked the rest of her evening_

_The way that vile man kissed up her legs and over her chest; the way she had to pleasure him as he repeated the same to Jim without regard of his gender or his innocence. The painful thrusts and his teeth grabbing at her skin with no compassion; she could still hear Jim's whimpers of pain. Then he had choked her trying to get a good hold on her as he took Jim's innocence. After what seemed an eternity the evil, vile creature passed out._

"_Lily," she feebly looked up from her position on the bed. The robe barley covered her bruised body, she slowly sat up and looked at Jim's naked form. His gaze was focused on the spider web hanging in the corner of the lavish room. Caught in it's web was various carcasses of dead bugs, yet Lily found herself focusing on the bright blue butterfly that had gently flown into the room through the open window. It gave her hope for a bright future. "We are getting out of here soon, just hold on."_

_She mustered a weak smile._

"_How did you manage that, Jim?" She pushed herself off the bed and enveloped him in a hug. Lily kissed the bruises and scratches marring his back and shoulders. With every bush of her lips he shuddered, but didn't turn around. The hungry spider stared down at the pair as it weaved its transparent web._

"_I sold my soul."_

_She gave a small chuckle._

"_Lovely,"_

"_Lily!" She jumped away from Jim with a start. The Lord Trancy wrapped his hand around her slim forearm, pulled him to her for another round. Jim made his way to the bed and commenced without a single complaint. _

_Lily squirmed as he felt up her privet parts. _

_Filthy,_

_Vile,_

_Dirty. _

_With every second he touched her skin she felt her innocence wash away. She could hear Jim muttering to himself. His pale lips forming phrases in Latin as his face was shoved toward the old man's member. Jim sent the vile creature a glare before complying. He was touching her with one hand and feeling at Jim's rear with the other. She felt sick. Sick. Vile. Filthy. Dirty._

_She found herself murmuring the same phrase as Jim, like it was a life line away from this cruel reality._

_Lilith Wilson would sell her soul if it meant she would be able to leave this place._

"_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel,"_

"_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel,"_

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, as Lily slept, Jim slowly sat up in the red bedroom. His gaze was fixed on the painting directly across from the bed. The jester stared out at the children circling him on his stone thrown. Fury rose in as he stared at the picture. It was mocking.<em>

_Darkness..._

_The boy in the painting looked out at him with longing._

_Darkness..._

_The angels... Circling around the statue with happiness etched on their oil faces. His brought his hand to rest on Lily's smooth pale leg. She was disrobed and covered in bruises. Just like him._

_Darkness..._

_"Darkness is coiling itself around me," He murmured the words to himself, pulling the goldren sheets closer to his frail body. In the corner of the room the once harmless spider had caught the bright blue butterfly. It struggled against the creature, yet the arachnid ignored this feeble attempt and wound the further into its web. _

_"I am ensnared by the darkness," Jim made his way from the bed to the open window, fists clenched and jaw locked. "And every last drop of my blood, will be drained away by the blade piercing me." He turned his gaze from the window to Lily. Her breathing was shallow as she pulled the thin sheet closer to her body. "That said..."  
><em>

_The butterfly gave its last struggle as the spider brought his sharp fangs into its neck._

_ "That said, I still want this," He made his way out of the large bed and toward the open window. The moon illuminated the bruises littered across his flesh. Most were fresh from this evening, others were older and yellowing. _

_The large spider dropped down from the thin silk of its web._

_"In that case," The voice was fresh in his mind and spoke to him. It was the same as the demon in the forest of his dreams._

_ "...scream."_

_"Rend the darkness with your scream." The spider stared down at him, sizing him up.  
><em>

_Jim began to panic as his thoughts returned to Lily. He needed to protect her, and... revenge Luca. He began to shout._

_"I want this! I want you!" The spider skillfully landed into his open mouth and on his tongue. It dissolved into the night leaving behind a yellow pentagram on his tongue. He could protect her.  
><em>

_The contact was set._

_He was ensnared in the spider's web.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO HAPPEH! **

**I felt like crying when I checked my email... I have never gotten such a good response on a chapter... three reviews! I mean... that means a lot to me... Thanks guys!**

**T_T I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

Review responses!

_**midnight leo**: Thanks for the review and the feedback... I'm hoping this will please you as well!_

_**mikachan**: Well, it's Alois that we are talking about... his past was a little... (pardon my French) Fucked up. So, of course... he turned out a little, (pardon me again) Fucked up. I'm glad you loved that chapter, this chapter is a little less ewwie and a little you for reviewing.  
><em>

_**Kiierah**: (I have no idea how to pronounce your name...0.o I'm sorry) YOU THOUGHT WRONG! No, kidding, sorry I've always wanted to say that. I'm so happy you reviewed and like my idea. This story is really going to take place all over Kuroshitsuji II story board._

**REVIEWERS RECEIVE MUFFINS!**

I would also like to thank:** Monster Cookie, midnight leo, **and **Kiierah** for adding ARANEA to their alert list, ya'll receive a limited edition Sebastian tattoo on what ever part of the body you wish! (shudder)

**Kiierah** gets a gold star, a cookie, AND the pony of his/her choice for adding me to their author alert list and favorite author list _and_ ARANEA to their favorite list! W00T~!

**midnight leo** and **NightmareOnElmStreetFan** get ponies for adding me to their favorite author list~!

**midnight leo**, **NightmareOnElmStreetFan**, **team-wolfpack-4eva**, and **yayaloves** receive COOKIES for favoriting, (is that a word..?) ARANEA!

If you wish to partake in the receiving of cyber gifts, please review, favorite... and all that jazz... Maybe... O.O maybe I'll get five reviews this chapter!

READ AND REVIEW YA'LL

**oh! And feel free to ask questions about anything at all! Ex: Me, ARANEA, Lilith, My imaginary BF, the answer to the universe, why is pi a number and sweet goodie deliciousness... I will answer it faithfully!**

* * *

><p>Sun cascaded into the room cloaking the residents in a soft glow. Alois Trancy pulled the body next to him closer. His thin pale fingers weaved through her ebony locks; he tugged gently pulling the knots and tangles that had developed in her slumber. She seemed so peaceful and content. His other hand softly traced over her closed eyelids. Her skin was tone darker than his, yet much lighter than that <strong>bitch<strong> Hannah's. He imagined her chocolate eyes watching him. They were always softer when she looked at him compared to when she looked at the triplets or Claude. She wasn't allowed to look at Hannah, Alois had made sure to drill that into her head early into this new life.

He didn't want her innocence tainted.

Yet… the way that Claude looked at Lilith was troublesome…. It was the same way he looked at Alois. That yearning and hunger deep in his golden eyes, as if she was simply just an afternoon snack, not his Young Mistress. He had long since banned Claude from being alone with Lilith in the same room without another body; he was no longer allowed to bathe her either. That was Alois' job. He gave a small smirk as the image of her naked body appeared in his head. Hell, he had even convinced her to take a baths with him from now on.

A whimper pulled him from the tantalizing image of her covered in bubbles giggling, rubbing her hand across his chest; the way she would kiss his cheek and lips, innocent and inexperienced, softly tugging at his upper lip with her teeth. The way she would touch his cheek and scratch at the back of his neck; those cute, yet lewd noises she would make when he touched her. He loved those realities and fictions.

She whimpered again and cuddled closer to him. He stared down at her shaking frame. It delighted him to know she was having a bad dream. It reminded him of when it was just the two of them in that filthy man's cellar. Back when she was his best friend and love interest Lily Wilson; and he was her supporter and best friend Jim McCain.

Now she was his ward and fiancé, Lady Lilith C. Newbury; and now he was Earl Alois Trancy, the man they had once both hated with all their beings.

It is said that if you stick with a lie for too long, it becomes the truth. That was far too true in this case.

Alois gave her hair a sharp tug causing Lily to shout in surprise. Her dark chocolate eyes opened slowly and found his pale blue ones. She gave a gentle smile, and pressed a kiss to his soft cheek.

"Good morning, Alois." Her voice was soft and fragile as she snuggled closer yet to his close body. He giggled in response while pulling her thin frame closer still. Planting a soft kiss to her shoulder, he sighed.

"What did you dream about, Lilith?"

"_Jim…"_

_His hand wound around her fragile throat, slowly cutting the oxygen from reaching her brain. The room began to spin and darken as her fingers clawed at her attackers hands. He smirked and tightened his grip, bruises forming in his wake. _

"_What was that, Lily?" _

_His voice was mocking as she struggled against his vice grip. Her face was changing a frightening shade of purple. Spit slide out of the corner of her mouth as she tried to shout. The butler and the maid watched in silence as he choked her._

"_What's my name, Lilith?" She ceased her struggle as her eyes slowly shut. His eyes widened at her still form. His hold released on her neck, she dropped to the floor with a thud, her head lolling to the side. _

"_Lilith?" He was panicking. His gaze switched from her still floor to his now sore and reddened fingers. His blue eyes widened as he fell to his knees. He shook her still frame. _

"_WAKE UP! WAKE UP! I ORDER YOU!" Yet, she remained still and silent. Tears began to leak down his pale face, leaving wet trails in their place. "CLAUDE!" The butler calmly walked to his master's side, staring at his pitiful state. His master's gaze was a mixture of horror and fury. "FIX HER NOW, CLAUDE!" The butler lowered himself to one knee, placing his right hand over his 'heart'. _

"_Yes, Your Highness,"_

_His master stood and made his way toward the quivering maid in the corner of the room. He began to slap at her and kick her tanned body. _

"_YOU DID THIS HANNAH! YOU DID THIS!" She didn't fight against her master as he shoved her to the ground, pounding his fists to her body. _

"_Alois!" The boy in question stepped away from the maid, a demonic smirk gracing his porcelain face. Small arms wrapped him into a tight hug, pulling him away from Hannah. "Please stop, Alois," He twisted in her grasp, enveloping her in a hug. He released her then delivered a hard slap to the face._

"_What. Is. My. Name?" He seethed through clenched teeth, pulling at her soft cheeks_

_She whimpered closing her eyes as if to compose herself. "Alois, Alois Trancy," she smiled at him through her tears, "I apologize, I forgot Jim was dead."_

"A distant past is all, Alois."

Alois Trancy couldn't stop the grin that was playing at his lips as he watched Claude pull the flesh colored corset tighter. Lilith was gasping with every tug, trying not to pass out. She grabbed onto the postern corner, her nails digging into the dark wood.

Alois just sat on the bed, drinking his tea, the name of which was something along the line of Her Majesty's Blah, blah, blah. It all tasted the same to him, it seemed to matter to Lilith, though, and so it pleased him somewhat.

By now Claude had pulled the chemise on Lilith and was having her step into the long dress. It was a semi-casual gown ending about mid knee. It was light royal blue, layered with black lace. The sleeves were tight until the elbow, where they flared out to her wrists. It was slightly low cut, with a large black lace bow directly on the front accenting her small waist. Claude pulled her black knee length hose up her leg and fastened it with the garters. He then fastened the matching choker to her neck tying it. Her hair had already been done up into twin pigtails, allowing her bangs to frame her face, the matching bows with ribbon had been fastened firmly, but with care.

She averted her eyes as Alois was undressed from his sleeping shirt and set on the edge of the large bed. He eyes followed Claude's fingers as he buttoned up Alois' white undershirt. The young Earl caught her attention with a smirk and wink. Lilith giggled as he unbuttoned the top three buttons. Claude paused what he was doing as Alois giggled with her.

"Do I frustrate you?" Claude gave a small sigh and looked at the giggling children. Alois' smug look stared back at him. He gently pushed up his rectangle framed glasses.

"No," He redid the buttons on the shirt without complaint and quickly finished dressing his master, leaving Alois' long boots right next to the large bed.

He gently grasped his master's hand, sliding his golden banded ring up his pointer finger. The ruby and diamonds sparkled in the light, this was his soul. It marked the head of the house of Trancy.

He then picked up the other two ring boxes, his gloved hands found Lilith's slim hands. He swiftly pulled the silver banding ring out of its box. The engagement ring was perfect; the amethyst stone, not only marked her birth month, but also her fiancé's favorite color. He pulled the second ring out of its box with more gentle hands. The silver band formed into the shape of a butterfly, the center was a small sapphire gem. It marked her as the 'head' of the Newbury house.

Swiftly pulling away from the two, he gave his master a nod and Lilith a long gaze. Alois caught this and gave a small giggle at the man, pulling the girl closer to his form. Licking from her jawline to her cheek, he gave a sly smirk to Claude as the young girl shivered against his touch. Her cheeks and ears flushed a dark red, as her half lidded gaze found his golden eyes. Her lust filled gaze sent him over the edge.

Claude clenched his hands into fists, the fabric nearly giving way underneath his roughness. He tuned swiftly on his heal away from the couple.

"Yes," he whispered quietly as he left the room, her scent was over intoxicating. It filled his lungs and sent his throat burning under the sweet scent. His mouth watered over the smell and he felt starvation creep into his stomach; her soul…. It was… so…. Like freshly driven snow, her soul had the innocence that he had only seen in one other human. It baffled him. Her past was so tainted with bloodshed and evil… and yet, he wanted her innocent soul more than his young masters.

As he walked down the winding hallway he could hear his master's childish giggles.

"You will always be mine, Lilith,"

He could practically see him touching her soft skin as he said that; his tainted hands running up and down her body, slowly trying to burn away that wondrous scent and soul.

He was determined to gain his master's soul, _his _soul, and then….

He would ravish in young Lilith's soul.


End file.
